Samurai Jayden and Mia bake cupcakes (Requested)
by BlueGem22
Summary: Jayden and Mia decides to bake cupcakes together. Will cupcakes be good or bad? Read to find out.


**This story is requested and written for my sister who likes Jayden and Mia together. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Shiba House**

Jayden was walking out from his room and notices the place was quiet "Where is everybody?" he asked out loud.

He went to living room and see it was empty. He was about to check outside when he hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

Curiosity, he decides to check it out. He slides the door to the kitchen open and sees Mia was looking down at the bowl with powder spilled all over the floor. Her shirt was covering with powder.

Jayden smiles when he notices Mia was cursing her reaction with her hands and mimic and yet without a sound. He could only imagine what words he was mouthing without a sound, when she watched her face, which was mixed with a little anger and frustration.

Mia kneels down to pick up the bowl and to clean up the mess.

Jayden slides the door open more and walked in "Here, let me help you," he offered.

She looked up and was surprised to see him "Jayden?" He kneel down in front of her, smiling "Did I wake you?" she asked.

He shook his head "No," He said as he helps her clean the powder off the floor "Where's Ji and the others?"

"Ji is outside with the others," she told him "Um, how long have you been watching?" she asked as she got up with Jayden.

"Not long," Jayden replied "So, what are you doing here instead of being outside with the others?"

Mia put the bowl in the sink. Then she shows Jayden a plate of four cupcakes "Baking cupcakes," she replied "I only bake four cupcakes so I can test them out myself".

"The cupcakes sure look good," Jayden says.

"You want to try some," she asked as she put the plate down on the counter.

"Um sure, I guess," Jayden replied and grabs one of the cupcakes and take a bite. Immediately he spit it out.

"What's wrong with it?" Mia asked.

Jayden wipes his mouth with a napkin "It's salty".

"Salty," Mia looked at him "I only put a dash of salt in it".

Jayden grabs the box of salt and gave it Mia "Show me how much is a dash".

"Okay," she pours the salt in palm of Jayden's hand.

"Whoa," he says with a chuckle "That's not a dash, it more like a handful to me".

Mia puts the salt down on the counter "Great, I can't even bake a cupcake," she says with disappointment.

Jayden gave Mia a warm smile and then he turned back to the counter. "Come on, I'll show you how to do it. That way if you want to make it again, you'll know how."

Mia looked at him and put her hands on her hips "Like you can do better than me".

"Wanna bet?" he asked, extends his hand toward her.

Mia shakes Jayden's hand "You're on," she says with a smile.

"First, let's heat up the oven." Jayden gestured toward it

"Okay," Mia says and bent to check out the controls before setting it.

"Do you have the muffin pans ready?" He asked.

"Check," Mia replied showing him the muffin pans.

"Okay, let's begin," he replied.

Jayden sorts out the flour and baking soda and other esoteric ingredients that he was needed like salt, sugar, butter and eggs, and that was about it. There was a bottle of some kind of a full of dark syrup, and a cup of nuts. Then he begins to mix the dry ingredients together in a big bowl.

Mia move closer to get a better look of what Jayden was doing.

"Do you need help, I can lend a hand," she offered, but still look at what Jayden was doing.

"Sure, why not," He gave her the big bowl "You can stir this while I mixed the wet ingredients together".

Mia took the bowl and started stirring while Jayden was busy with the wet ingredients. His back was turn toward Mia. It was silence between them for awhile.

"After this," Jayden spoke up breaking the silence, "we need to beat the egg whites and then fold them into the batter."

Mia looked at Jayden, blinking her eyes and a hint of a smile was shown on her face "Beat the egg whites? Should I ask what they did to deserve that?"

Jayden looked at Mia and laughed. He flicks the dough on his finger at Mia who moves out of the way.

"Hey!" she says with a chuckle "That almost hit me," she slightly hit his back and then continue to stirs the dry ingredients.

"So, how you fold an egg in that case?" Mia asked with a teasing smile "I don't think it's anything like folding a sheet, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Jayden smiles and looked at Mia "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it".

Mia finished stirring the mixture and put it on the counter and waits for Jayden to finish his "Thank you".

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping and teaching me how to bake cupcake," she replied.

Jayden looked at her and says "You're welcome".

After that, Jayden finished with his and put his bowl on the counter next to Mia's bowl as well. Then he picked up Mia's bowl and began mixing them together with his bowl. "There should be about two dozen of these."

**Later On**

"Now we can put these cupcakes into the oven!" Jayden declares after he was done mixing and poured the batter into the cupcake tins. "Twenty minutes for the baking to be done and then another twenty or so to cool off, unless you really want to eat them hot," he says the last sentence with a smirks on his face.

She leaned back against the counter and wiping his face with his hands. Mia suddenly laughs and Jayden looked at her confused, lifting one of his eyebrows up "What's so funny?" he asked.

Mia points at his face "You have something on your face".

"Where?" he asked as he touches his face putting more dough on his face.

"On your nose," Mia says with a smirk on her face. She meant to say that it was on his nose so he smears dough on his nose "There, you got it. Now you are clean," she laughed.

Jayden looked at his hands and notices the dough. He finally realizes what Mia was up to "Oh I see how it is".

He grabs the bowl in the sink that has the mixed ingredient, which Mia was trying to make earlier before he came in. He puts his hand in it.

'You wouldn't?" Mia says when she saw him grab a handful of dough from the bowl he was holding in his other hand.

Without warning, Jayden throw it and hit Mia in the chin "Ah!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Jayden says as he was laughing.

"Oh it's on," Mia declared before she grabs the powder and tosses at him.

**An Hour Later**

Jayden and Mia collapse on the floor, leaning against the counter's cabinet. They were exhausted from the food fight. Mia's shirt and hair was covering dough while Jayden's shirt and hair was covered in powders and little bit of dough. The kitchen was mess.

"That was fun," Jayden remarked "I never have that much fun before".

"Me neither," Mia agreed.

Jayden looked at Mia

"What?" she asked with a smile.

Instead of answering, he reaches his hand forward, touching her hair and removed some dough from it "You got dough stuck to your hair," he told her.

Mia chuckles "It's okay, I'm wash it out later," she says, then stop talking when she notices how close their face was near each other.

Slowly, they begin lean in with their lip almost touching when footsteps approaches to the kitchen's door startle them. Quickly, they back away from each other as the door to the kitchen slide opens revealing Ji and the others.

"What the," Kevin says.

"What in the world happen to kitchen?" Ji asked.

Mia and Jayden got off the floor.

"Was there a tornado in the kitchen," Mike asked and Emily slapped him in the arm.

"Not fantastico," Antonio remarked.

"I think you two are in trouble," Lauren says.

Ji folds his arms and looked at them "I'm waiting for an explanation".

"We were baking cupcakes and created a big mess," Jayden replied.

"Good because both of you will clean the mess up," Ji says when the oven ding.

"I guess the cupcakes are ready," Emily replied.

For the rest of the day, Jayden and Mia clean the mess while the others eat the cupcakes that they made. Then they each went to their room and change out of their dirty clothes after they take turn taking shower.

Shiba House At nighttime

Mia was walking back toward her room when Jayden pokes his head out from his room "Mia," he called out to her.

"Oh, hi Jayden," she replied.

"Come into my room, I want to show you something," he told her.

Mia nods and went inside his room.

"What do you want to show me,' she asked him.

Jayden held out a fold napkin. Then he unfold it, revealing three cupcakes

"Wait, how did you," she was surprises to see the cupcakes.

"I took them after I replaced them with the other three cupcakes," he told her.

"Other three cupcakes," she says with confusion, but then realizes what he means. She laughs "So, who do you think ate them?"

"Probably Mike or Kevin," Jayden replied.

"Or Antonio," Mia added in.

Jayden took one of the cupcakes and gave two of them to Mia "Here, these are yours".

"Thanks," She took them "I should go to my room".

Mia was about to leave when Jayden grabs her arms back "Mia?"

"Yeah," She turned around and Jayden kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen for a second before she responds back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last long when they pulled away from each other.

Mia was speechless to say anything

"Night Mia," Jayden spokes a moment later.

"Night Jayden," Mia replied before she left out of his room.

Jayden smiles and then he looked at the cupcake in his hand. He takes a bite of it.

Mia went into her room and looked at the cupcakes in his hand that was in the napkin. Then she grabs one and takes a bite of it.

"This cupcake is definitely the best and delicious," Mia and Jayden remarked at the same time with a smile on their faces.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
